Many martial arts, especially those of oriental origin teach the use of blows applied with the edge of the hand, such as the karate chop to disable an opponent. These chops are practiced on boards supported at opposite ends. The martial arts enthusiast is trained to strike the middle of the board with the edge of his outstretched hand in an effort to break the board in its middle section. Boards of various thickness are used according to the practitioner's proficiency. Many such boards may be broken during a practice session at heavy cost and waste of valuable material.
It would be advantageous to have a reusable martial arts training board which would break while stricken with a given degree of force, but could be reassembled and reused without any substantial loss of strength.